


A walk in the snow

by Castilian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Friendship, Gen, Traditions, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: “Look,” Merlin followed Arthur’s gaze and saw the trees. He had not noticed them before, but there were apples and candles in every oak. “They do it every year.”





	A walk in the snow

The snow had come late that year. If not for that, they could not go through the forest like this, far away from any path or track. All around them the snow was unblemished, a clear sign that no one had come this way in a couple of days, since the last snowfall.

The day had dawn clear, but the north wind had brought dark clouds with it, a promise of more snow. Soon it would be impossible to leave the safety of the castle. Winter had already come. But for now, the snow was not so high that it prevented to go out.

Merlin tightened his coat around himself, his eyes trained on Arthur’s back. The prince was some paces ahead, walking briskly and not looking behind. Merlin had no idea where they were going, but Arthur seemed to have a clear destination in mind.

Finally, Arthur came to a stop. The prince looked around, searching something. Merlin could not see why they were there. There was nothing special about the place.

“Look,” Merlin followed Arthur’s gaze and saw the trees. He had not noticed them before, but there were apples and candles in every oak. “They do it every year.”

“Who does it?” Arthur shrugged.

“I don’t really know,” the prince admitted, reluctantly. “I’ve never seen anyone putting things here.”

Merlin turned around himself, looking up at the trees.

“Do you think it’s something magical?” whispered Merlin, as if he was afraid of the word.

“Of course not, Merlin,” said Arthur rolling his eyes. “My father would have never allowed it.” The prince walked to one of the decorated oaks and put his arm around its trunk as if he was embracing it. “Gaius says people do it for good luck. It’s just a superstition,” added Arthur after a while.

Many questions passed through Merlin’s mind: _do you believe in it?_ , or _have you ever decorated a tree?_

“We used to do this thing with a log in Ealdor,” said Merlin instead. “Or I guess they still do it,” Arthur frowned, so Merlin went on, “it’s just, we let it burn for days and when it had already burnt, all the people gather together and eat and drink, and there are music and dance.” His voice died down.

“Do you miss it?” asked the prince.

“It’s boring just seeing a log burning.” Arthur snorted. “It’s not so bad here,” said Merlin holding back a smile, “I have to follow a certain prat, but…”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

There was something peaceful about the place, Merlin thought as he wandered around. Maybe he could ask Gaius later about the custom later. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that almost missed Arthur’s actions. 

Arthur was filling his hands with snow, his intentions pretty clear. But Merlin was not going to put it on easy. His eyes turned to gold for a moment, and the prince was falling on the snow. While Arthur tried to regain his balance as if nothing had happened, Merlin hid out behind a tree and made his own snowball.

The prince never saw it coming. Arthur had just been able to stand again, when the snowball hit him full in the face, making him fall again.

“Merlin!” 

Arthur raced after his manservant, who had not waited for the prince, all thoughts about oaks and burning logs forgotten.


End file.
